Out of Sync
by Lady Merp
Summary: Ok so this plot has been buzzing around my head for awhile this story is going to be basicly about how Danny and the rest of the crew when Danny pretty much takes ill. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N ok so as some people would say I got a case of writers block and plot bunny's go figure *rolling eyes*. This story was inspired by chapter 11 of Danny's Day by AnimationNut so go read it if you want. As always I hope yall enjoy! Please Review and no flames!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM PEOPLE RICHER THEN ME DO! :'(**

Slam! "Danny" screamed a frantic Sam. "Tucker get the ghost Danny's out cold" "On it" replied Tucker. Our favorite trio is fighting against a ghost they had never seen before. He went by the name of Rainble. He isn't like the other ghost, he is quiet and stealthy.

Amity Park's hero Danny Phantom was trying to fly around him when Rainble roundhouse kicked him into a metal building frame. Danny Fell to the ground -unconscious from hitting the building and turning back into Danny Fenton- creating a giant crater.

Tucker quickly got the Fenton thermos and pulled the ghost In with no hesitation. Sam ran over to the crater finding Danny unconscious with waves of black spectral electricity running over him. The black spectral electricity vanished after a while. Slowly Danny came back to consciousness "ugh…what happened" he moaned. Suddenly Danny's eyes filled with a glowing black and he shook with high voltage electricity flowing through his body. Danny fell into a fitful sleep his skin paling to a deathly white and his heartbeat slowing considerably. Tucker noticed a red puddle on Danny's shirt "hey Sam lift his shirt up a bit I think he is hurt" Sam did as she was told she slowly lifted the shirt only to drop it again and put her hands to her mouth to stifle a scream.

**End A/N hehe cliff hanger! I need yalls help there is a symbol coming up and I don't know what it should be it has to be simple and mysterious any ideas help please? Don't forget to review!**

**Danny: please hurry I'm kinda scared here in my conscious.**

**Skulker: what is this I'm hearing…the whelp is afraid of his own mind! Pathetic!**

**Me: hush Danny and go away Skulker well any way review please **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Ok so this is the second chapter to the incredibly short first chapter! I know my chapters are short but give me a break if you are thinking about complaining I don't exactly sit around all day make these up…I'M STILL IN SCHOOL…sorry just wanted to go ahead and get that out of the way. Ok so now on with the review responses:**

_**foreverphantom014:**_** First off, no that is not it as you can now see even thought the first chapter is super short, and please don't electrocute me that kind of hurts. Again HUSH DANNY BEFORE I LET SKULKER INTO YOUR MIND. **

**Skulker: hmm… that would be interesting I wonder if I can get two pelts out of him**

_**DeliciousKrabKakes: **_**Ok here's an update happy? Nice ending though! **

**Maddie: in bold**

**Doctor: **_**in italics**_

**Now on to the story **

_Amity Park_

Sam finally calmed down and Tucker worked up the courage to see what is under Danny's shirt. What was under the shirt, to say the least, would scar his mind for the rest of his life. Tucker now understood why Sam freaked out the way she did. Whatever Rainble did using the electricity left an Egyptian symbol pattern engraved on Danny's skin.

He was losing blood and fast, for some reason Danny's super healing wasn't working. They needed to get him to the hospital and fast.

In the distance sirens were wailing getting closer by the seconds, but to Sam it felt a million years away. Tucker was to busy trying to get the blood flow slowed down. The pool of blood was getting bigger, while Danny was getting paler and paler.

To their relief the ambulance showed up and took over. Cleaning up Danny enough to stop the bleeding and checking Sam and tucker for injures or shock. The two conscious kids managed to escape the fight with just a few minor cuts and bruises. After quickly putting the gurney at ground level they picked up the bloody mess that was Danny and put him in the ambulance, then sped off with Tucker and Sam in tow.

_Fenton Works_

*ring ring…ring ring*

** "Hello?"**

"_Is this Maddie Fenton?"_

"**Yes, who is speaking?"**

"_I am I'm calling from the hospital about your son Daniel"._

"**Danny? Is he ok? Did something happen? What's wrong with him?"**

"_Miss I need you to calm down. Daniel was in a ghost attack and lost a lot of blood he is in an ICU Room getting blood to help his body recover."_

"**Ok we will be over there as soon as possible."**

*click*

*sigh* "Dear God I hope he is ok." Whispered Maddie to herself.

"Honey what's wrong you look like you just saw a ghost" exclaimed Jack Fenton looking concerned for his wife.

"That's just it Jack, Danny's in the hospital he got attacked by a ghost we need to get over there quickly" explained Maddie looking more distressed as the news finally sunk in.

"OK let's go" Said a very worried Jack.

The married couple scurried to the Fenton RV leaving a quick note telling Jazz where there at.

_Back at the hospitable lobby_

"So will you tell me what really happened back there to cause such a severe injury to the boy?" Said a very worried and interested doctor. "We were walking from Sam's greenhouse just hanging out like normal teenagers, when out of nowhere a ghost wearing a dark black outfit showed up and threw some time of energy ball at Danny and he fell unconscious with a type of black electricity" Tucker explained leaving out parts of the story that would make the doctor suspicious of Danny Fenton actually being Danny Phantom. "Why would the ghost have any reason to attack three kids?" The doctor said to himself walking away.

Still in the hospital lobby Sam and Tucker wait for any news from the doctors. "Sam I'm sure he is fine." Said Tucker rubbing Sam's back trying to comfort her. Just a few minute's later Danny's Parents walked into the lobby, spotting Sam and Tucker they quickly went over to sit with them. Jack asked the two teens what happened, glancing at each other they came to a silent agreement to tell them what they told the doctor.

The look on Tuckers face said it all what ever happened they weren't telling the truth. Maddie motion for Tucker to come over to her as she walked a little away from the group, Tucker quickly got up and followed.

"Tucker I know what you told me wasn't completely true but I will deal with that later. I want to know what caused that ghost to attack."

"I really don't know Mrs. Fenton I just did" said a frazzled Tucker walking back to where Sam and Jack stood, leavening Maddie to ponder about what she had been told.

Upon Maddie's return the Doctor walked in with a very serious look on his face.

**A/N So how was that chapter hopefully it is a little longer then the last one (900 WORDS). You know I can see how many of yall read my story on the last chapter it was right around 50 people so I know that at least some of yall can take the time to review it would be greatly appreciated so…Please Please Review and I will give you a virtual cookie! **

_**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**_


End file.
